


I'll be home for christmas

by Deandeanmoose



Series: Blakeleigh [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Rafael Barba, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Merry Christmas/happy holiday/happy new year... All that jazz.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Character(s)
Series: Blakeleigh [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606885
Kudos: 9





	I'll be home for christmas

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Sitting at my desk with a throbbing headache after the dozens of calls from SVU today, I groaned as my phone started it's infernal ringing again. Early in the day, I had released a rapist from custody due to their lack of evidence and the problematic confession that was illegal. They have been calling all afternoon bitching about me as I mainly hung up. I felt like an early day with a dark room and a scotch to numb my brain. I had barely reached over to silence the coming migraine for a few minutes when I barely caught the photo, barely catching it before voicemail.

"Blake?"

"I was afraid you would send me to voicemail." 

_**Oh, that smirk, I can see it now.**_ I melted into my chair, feeling the weight of the world lift from my shoulders.

"Never on purpose." I sighed, "It's just been a rough day, I feel like I have no friends."

"You have plenty."

"You don't count, I married you."

"That makes me count the most." He chuckled, "Todavía recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, esa señora del ayuntamiento te estaba mirando. (I still remember our wedding day, that lady at city hall was checking you out.)"

"I think she was looking at you. Ella siguió haciendo gestos más grandes, no más pequeños. (She kept motioning bigger, not smaller.)"

"¿Y no eres grande? Podrías herirme fácilmente. (And you're not big? You could bruise me easily.)"

I was blushing like a teenage girl, "Aren't these calls recorded? By the military?"

"Déjalos hablar, puedo golpear a la mayoría de ellos. (Let them talk, I can beat most of them up.)" Blake laughed as I heard some laughs behind him.

"Are you with the team?"

"Yeah, don't worry... They won't tell."

"I don't get you sometimes." I dropped my face as if they could see me, "Is this just a social call or are you trying to kill me of embarrassment."

"Estaremos en casa en dos días, estaré en un vuelo especial a casa y en tus brazos para la víspera de Navidad. (We will be home in two days, I'll be on a special flight home and in your arms by Christmas eve.)"

"So I will have you for Christmas?" I smirked, "Whatever will we do?"

"I'll let you choose. Tengo que irme, hablarte más tarde Raf. (I have to go, talk to you later Raf.)"

"Bye Blake." I hung up and looked down at the phone.

_**What should we do for Christmas? Mamí is going on a trip with friends from the school, I was just going to have dinner with her tonight before she flys out... What about his family? I know them, talk to them occasionally but we never truly had a holiday with them. What If we do Christmas on his side?**_

I looked to my phone, tapping and swiping through the contacts. First, I would need to call his mom and make sure we could go down to her. She usually went to California to have Christmas with Luke and the kids. It rang a few times then her warm voice came over the phone.

"Rafael? Are you there?"

"Yes, Ruth. I did call you."

"Just wanted to make sure this wasn't a... What did the grandkids call it? Booty call?"

I chuckled, a red tint as I tried to hide the laughter, "Butt dial, Ruth. Uhm, no... No. I was calling to see about your Christmas plans?"

"My plans? Oh, nothing much." I could imagine her hands swinging about, "Luke and Amy were talking about a small vacation in New York. They would spend the day with me but nothing much."

"How about having it with us... Here." I sighed, "My Mamí is out this year and Blake always says the drive is too much to get you back here or us there during the blizzard last year..."

"I can make it up." She said firmly, "My sister visits her kids on up from the city. She can drop me off."

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you in any way."

"No, no... Luke and Amy will be happy to stay in the city anyway." She brushed it off, "Make sure to have a tree up for the grandkids. They need a spot for presents, I already bought a lot of the toys they asked for."

 _ **Shit... Gifts. I need to get gifts if I want this to be a surprise for Blake.**_ I pulled my note pad and scribbled down the names and what I remembered for them. _**That was... A huge oversight... I can do this. I got this.**_

"I'll let them know." Ruth was about to hang up when I slipped in.

"And this is a surprise for Blake. I am not telling him anyone is coming over."

"Ah, he hates surprises." She laughed.

 _ **Me too.**_ I swallowed a little hard but nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok, I will pass that along so no one slips if they talk to him."

"Thanks, Ruth."

"Always my other, other, other son... Or however, they say it."

"Bye, Ruth."

"Bye-bye."

I hung up and tossed my phone down on the desk. The easiest part was done... Now I had a mental checklist I was making to make this Christmas perfect. _**Buy a tree, the old one needs to be replaced. Gifts for Ruth, Luke and his family... And Blake still. You haven't got his gift. I need to get some decorations for around the house and make sure it is cleaned... Shit, food. I have to make or buy a meal. Probably buy because I only know Mamí and Abulieta's recipes. I should have seen of Ruth needed to spend the night or wanted to? We do have a spare room she could use.**_ The more I thought it through, the quicker I wrote it all down. After a minute or two, I decided to leave work early and take a few personal days. _**Two days of prep before it has to be mildly in place so Blake only wonders why I decorated and got a bunch of gifts. Ok, maybe this will work. He will probably figure it out shortly after getting home.**_

After a few hours of shopping and fighting for gifts, I got the best things I could find. The latest toys for the kids, two each. I got a gift card for Luke amd Amy as well as something small. Ruth... Well, I got her a family photo book from Blake's old photos. I am hoping the new frame will do good for a new family photo we can take on Christmas. Blake was the hardest, I knew him well and knew what he would think of most things. I couldn't pull the usual gifts for him, a pocket knife, some photos, none of it sounded great. I ended up with something extra special, after going to a few shops to find someone to custom make it in time. 

"Ok," I put the bags down and was relieved that Sonny and his car could help me with the tree and decorations I bought.

"Big enough tree?" He was starting up the steps as I barely caught him to help.

"I have the room, can't make it look too small." 

"You know councilor, I never have seen your place."

I took a breathing break as we got the box to the front room, "I don't invite people over often."

"It looks nice." He looked around, "I am surprised you can afford this brownstone."

"Two incomes." I brush it off, "Blake insisted on a nicer home and no apartments. He wanted to feel like he had more privacy."

"I am also surprised you called me for help." He glanced back.

"Liv doesn't have a car." I mumbled, "Can you help me set up the tree, or do you have to go?"

"Sure I can help." He smiled and moved to help, "Can you wrap the presents?"

"Of course I can." I huffed and set them aside, "I just have time for that later. The tree will be harder."

Sonny cut the box open and tossed the instructions to the side to pull everything out. I reached for the instructions and had a flashback to my first year with Blake at my old place.

> _"Instructions? You don't need those."_
> 
> _"Of course you do. Puede resultar confuso armar algo. (It can be confusing to put something together.)" I opened the packet and he slammed my hands close to shut it, "Blake..."_
> 
> _"Be wild for once. Te saqué el traje, tal vez también pueda liberarte del comportamiento. (I got you out of your suit, maybe I can break you free of the behavior too.)"_
> 
> _"You got me in bed on the first date... You have me calling it our first date when it was a blind hook up too."_
> 
> _He laughed and tossed the book on the floor behind him, "Help me put together the tree, then we get drunk and decorate it."_
> 
> _"Oh, how romantic." I rolled my eyes as he threw a branch at me, "Hey now!"_
> 
> _"Hey what?" He smirked and tossed another, "Pick up that book and get hit by a branch."_
> 
> _"What is wrong with you?" I laughed and caught everything he threw at me._

"Barba? Barba!" Sonny snapped his fingers, "Hello?"

"Sorry." I tossed the book aside, "Sorry, let's get to work."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't put up a tree since mine and Blake's first Christmas together... He broke three branches when the team started to play fight... We never put it up after that really."

"You spend a lot of time with his team?"

"Only when he does off base. I learned to compromise on things to spend time with him. I only get him a little bit at a time before he gets called off."

"I always did wonder, what's it like? I mean, being without him for months."

I walked to the small fireplace and hung some stockings, "Different. It's hard to describe."

He nodded and didn't push, even turned to a better small chat as we got the tree up and the lights working. Once this was confirmed, he left the ladder up for me and I thanked him one last time before settling in on decorating alone. An angel on top, garland and ornaments tossed about... It was looking much like our sloppy first tree. It felt homey, reminding me of him more and more as I finished and moved on to the smaller things. Before I knew it, I turned on the tv for background noise and the tv movie was heavy in holiday music.

"I can wrap those tomorrow, it'll be easy." I spoke to myself as I dropped on the couch, "Besides, I have to pick up Blake's tomorrow. Why wrap everything but his?"

I poured a scotch, sipping lightly and humming to the tune. It filled in my memories of that year again. Blake spinning me around my living room and bumping our shins on the coffee table before moving it out of the way to finish. My fingers tapped the back of my phone, thinking about calling him and just embracing the missing him mood that was starting. _**It's fairly late. He is probably busy if he hasn't called me yet.**_ I spun my phone softly on the flat surface, pondering the task. _**It's only nine... So that would be what? Five in the morning? Ok, maybe it is too early.**_ I left it alone and looked at the bricked-up fireplace decorated to look useful and the tree twinkling and filling the warm home. The frosted windows with no snow to show reflected the colors to a soft gleam in my eye. It felt peaceful, like I knew everything would be fine for once. But then the nothingness hit so I pulled the gift wrap, bows, and tape to wrap gifts when a knock stirred me from the work.

"Coming!" I went to the front door and found Carmen, "Hello."

"Hello." She showed me the files and basket on top, "Can I come in?"

"Right this way." I took the basket as she walked the files into the coffee table and mess on the floor.

"Oh, working on Christmas?"

"I just need to wrap the gifts now." I looked at the one finished and looking like it was delivered by mail with a toss at the door.

"Mr. Barba, let me help." She took the small box and wrapped it much neater.

"Would you..."

"Redo that gift and wrap the others? Yes." She chuckled and started as he offered her a mug of coffee, "So, Blake knows the plan?"

"No, it is a surprise." I looked at the basket, "Did you make these?"

I looked over a dozen different cookies and fudge wrapped with a perfect bow. She laughed softly and sat the finished gift to the side by the tree.

"Some. I let the kids help me a little but a few are bought from the bakery Blake told me about."

"Is that their gingerbread fudge?" I eyed the cube on top and she nodded as I swiped the top one and poorly retied the closure on top.

"Glad you approve." She moved on along and then stopped, "So which was for Blake?"

"Hwish wift washn't win wet." I swallowed and repeated with a clear mouth, "His gift wasn't in yet."

"Oh? Only a day till he's home again." She raised a brow, "I'm surprised you were willing to wait."

"No tuve elección. (Didn't have a choice.)" I mumbled.

"Well, those are the files for court after Christmas. Organized by appearance. SVU was given the warning you were out till then and please no work calls." She smiled, "Anything else I can help with?"

"No, thank you, Carmen."

"You're welcome Mr. Barba," she walked back to the door as he followed her, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Carmen. Que lo pases bien. (Have a good time off.)"

She left and I went in to arrange the gifts and make sure they were all marked. Everything looking perfect with only one gift missing. I finished my glass and fell asleep on the couch watching Christmas specials on the TV.

* * *

_**Blakeleigh** _

* * *

It was the last bit of flight before the group was home for Christmas. I sat with everyone chatting about plans when we get released to the freedom of our families.

"The wife and kids are going to her parents, I will get dragged along of course."

"I got my son this year. I have three hours from landing to be ready for him and the holiday."

"Another flight. Jeanie bought us passes at some resort down in Florida." Mike smirked, "What about you Blake?"

"Probably another year with Raf and Lucia." I shrugged.

"What about your family?"

"We'll call. Mom probably went to see Luke in California. The usual Christmas."

"Has your mom even seen your new place yet? It's been over a year since you moved in."

"Once. She was in the city with friends." he waved it off, "Maybe when the weather is better. It is supposed to snow soon."

"Yeah, the mythical white Christmas." One laughed.

When they landed, everyone went out to the parking area to head home in their vehicles. Standing next to their car was Rafael, plain clothes but a puffy coat.

"Welcome home." He met me halfway for a hug.

"Did you uber here? Sé que tomé el auto porque a ti no te gusta conducir. (I know I took the car because you don't like to drive.)"

"We live in a very large city, you have a dozen choices that isn't a car." He pulled back, "I figured we could get breakfast before going home."

"You don't have work?"

"Christmas eve." He walked to the passenger side, "And I took a few personal days leading up to this point... Warned SVU about calling."

"Wow." I smirked, "Now, I feel loved." 

He rolled his eyes but let me drive him to a little coffee shop for breakfast. We ate a small meal and went home to see what came of the home without me there. Raf wasn't overly organized, he had a problem with stuff getting messy. His office was often cleaned by Carmen and a cleaning crew, his home office just looked like a tornado hit it. I expected work, but walked into a clean home decked to the tee for Christmas.

"Ok... Not what I expected." I looked around as he took my bag to our room, "You suddenly got in the holiday mood?"

"Kinda." He came back out, "Solo quería que este año fuera especial para ti. (I just wanted to make this year special for you.)" 

"Just being with you is special." I walked to the tree, "Who helped you?"

"Excuse me?" He huffed softly.

"The tree is taller than you." I laughed, "Y he visto tu envoltorio de regalo, no es este. (And I've seen your gift wrapping, this isn't it.)"

"Carmen and Carisi." He grumbled.

"And why so many gifts?"

"Please stop with the questions." He covered my mouth, "Just, trust me. Surprise."

"Ok." I sighed, "Guess I need to get you a gift now. No puedo venir conmigo pero traeré comida a casa para nosotros. (Can't come with me but I'll bring food home for us.)" 

"Thank you." He kissed me goodbye and let me run off on my own.

The next morning, Christmas day, I woke up to Raf in his robe and pajama pants heading towards the kitchen. I slowly got dressed and followed behind as he started his famous omelet, the only thing I ever see him cook really. He nodded to the plates and a silent plea for me to get them ready.

"Morning beautiful." I kissed his shoulder and held his belt, loosening it slightly.

"You too Handsome." He chuckled, "Breakfast in two minutes."

"When do we go see Mamí?" I sat the plates to the side and started the coffee.

"Uhm... Not today." He cleared his throat, "Mamí mami está fuera del estado con algunos amigos. (mommy is out of state with some friends.)"

"Then what is all this?" I glanced to the tree and dozen or so gifts.

"Your surprise." He slid the omelets out onto the plates.

"No me trajiste una docena de regalos ... No son doce días de Navidad. (You did not get me a dozen gifts... This isn't twelve days of Christmas.)" I paused, "No five golden rings of geese a laying."

"No, they are for our guests." He took the plates to the table and I fetched the coffee.

"Guests?"

"They will be here in an hour or so. Definitivamente necesita ropa para entonces. (Definitely needs clothes on by then.)"

We ate rather quickly and then got dressed. I went for comfort and put on sweats and a Christmas t-shirt. Raf put on new pajama pants and a sweater before heading out by the tree. He turned the lights on and ordered the meal to be delivered to us for a lunch, what surprised me was the amount he ordered. _**Did he invite the whole squad? Nah, he wouldn't bring them into our home let alone let them k ow where we live... And you know without asking me. He knew I would be home.**_ I had just sat down and turned on the Tv to the holiday special.

"So are you gonna tell me who is coming over?" I glanced over as the doorbell rang.

"Well, yeah. Tengo que hacerlo ahora. (I have to now.)" He smirked and answered the door. 

I barely stood up and started walking over when two little kids tackled my legs. Laughter filled the small entry room as I see Raf with Luke and Amy, mom was walking by to me for a hug. Anthony and Delilah, eight and nine, had to release their hug for her.

"There's my boy." She patted my cheeks and kissed mine the best she could, "Merry Christmas Blakey."

"Merry Christmas Mom." I looked at everyone, "I just figured out my surprise."

"Surprise." Raf chuckled and motioned to the tree, "Any gifts you needed to add?"

"I have a few by the door. The uber guy was bringing them up." Luke nodded and they went to collect them.

"Is this your house, uncle Blake?"

"Yeah, this is where I and Uncle Raf live." I lifted a kid up under each arm, "Should I show you around? I can throw you in a spare bedroom?"

"No!" They wiggled and I sat them down before they ran to the tree as the rest of the gifts were placed.

 _ **Mom went to town.**_ I saw about another dozen added besides the few from Luke. I was taking in the sight of everyone so jolly for a lack of better term. The kids were watching tv, Mom settled in on the couch with a suitcase by the door for her to stay a night. Raf was sitting out the presents as Amy and Luke tried to wrangle in the kids to start with the gifts. They remarked on the tree as they waited for the two to settle in and pass everything out. I got a few drinks and handed them out before it started.

"Ok, let's start." Luke tossed each kid a box, "I call your name, I toss the box."

Raf had sat beside me, tucking in as the gift got tossed about. I and Raf had four gifts in front of us, minus our two to exchange. With all the gifts out, everyone opened them slowly. Raf opened the box of fancy coffee and matching cups. _**Military badass/military spouse badass. Cute.**_ I opened up a framed photo of Luke and the family, a matching frame for one of us with mom from veterans day. We opened the last two and knew the kids picked them out, a set of keychains that said my uncle the superhero and had batman symbols cut out of them with a separate charms stating their names. Lastly was two pairs of socks. _**Not too bad, about what I expected.**_

"Ok, the kids have twelve gifts. Did everyone forget we have to fly home?" Luke looked over.

"I no see them often, don't complain." Mom gave a warning glance, six of them were from her.

"I only got one each and a joint gift." Raf added quietly.

"Probably the big one." I jested.

When he didn't laugh, I knew he had. Mom said something about mailing them if there is an issue and waved the kids on. Nine gifts from the family and the parents only gave them three each, three here and three at the hotel before coming over. The kids shredded the paper with looks of pure bliss as they saw each gift. A tent kit from Raf and me with each receiving an individual gift... A laser tag kit with four guns and karaoke machine with a way to download music directly to it. Luke glanced over at us with his own silent warning as Raf looked away. 

"Cool!"

"This is awesome!"

"You did well." I whispered as he blushed lightly before hiding it well, "I think they like them."

"Gracias a Dios que el almacenista de la tienda me salvó de adivinar los regalos. (Thank god to that store stocker, he saved me from the guessing of gifts.)"

I hid my chuckle first and watched the other gifts revealed. The kids were bouncing and playful as the adults watched them and the show by the tree. It was barely before noon when the bell rang again and all the heads turned.

"A little help." Raf stood and I watch Luke stand with him.

"Lead the way."

Raf and Luke disappeared behind the small wall and went to the door before I followed. Mom had given me a small shove to make sure I went. At the door was a small feast sitting in bags as Raf signed the receipt and handed the man a generous tip before wishing him a merry Christmas and taking a bag. They each carried some in and pulled the containers free. 

"You UberEats the Christmas dinner?" I laughed.

"No, Doordash." He smirked, "Ayúdame a prepararlo para que podamos comer. (Help me set it up so we can eat.)"

Truly it wasn't the meal I expected but I smiled as I revealed the food. I had missed mom's honey baked ham and candy carrots, what before me was a mac 'n cheese container the size of my head and fried chicken stacked in a bucket beside it. Caramelized carrots and green bean casserole sat down the way with the scalloped potatoes and rolls still steaming. 

"It isn't your perfect family dinner but, estará delicioso ... Y mami me crió para no dejar que los invitados cocinen en tu casa. (it will be delicious... And mommy raised me to not let the guests cook in your home.)"

I kissed his head and tossed down the set of plates I just pulled from the cupboard above, "Honestly, I don't think you could cook. It would be them cooking."

"Just take the food brother." Luke laughed and motioned everyone over, "Time to eat kids. Leave the toys behind."

They groaned but did so, the small hands grabbing plates and rushing to get food before the adults got theirs and sat at the table. I smiled looking around, it had been a few years since spending a Christmas with my family. With everyone spread out and our issues to work through, it was hard to find a place for everyone.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It was nearly nine at night when the kids were worn down and half asleep. Luke and Amy got a car on the way and decided which gifts to have sent by mail home. Blake had settled in laughing with his mom and I had only sat down after putting her bag in the guest room. She would spend the night and tomorrow we would drive her back home, giving Blake more than enough family time to make up for his months away.

"The car is almost here..." Amy stopped as A phone broke the silence.

I winced and Blake glanced my way, my own warning bot to answer which threw us off when we heard it answered... By Ruth. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom." The room went silent.

On the other line was the third brother and the missing piece to the day, for his own choices and reasons. I watched Blake stay silent as Luke and Amy said hi as well. _**Don't panic. Don't shut down.**_ I took his hand and he smiled and listened.

"Merry Christmas Uncle John!" The kids shouted.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Let me put you on speaker." A small click was heard and you could hear six or seven voices return the greetings.

"Just wanted to wish everyone there a Merry Christmas before you all go to bed."

"Thank you Johny, tell everyone we say hello too." Ruth smiled as they exchanged a goodbye soon after.

"John, his wife Angela, kids are Josie, Anna, Michael, and Zack with the newborn Jameson." Blake gave a soft sigh.

"He said Merry Christmas to everyone." Luke offered.

"He didn't know I was here." 

I squeezed his hand, "Doesn't matter. He said everyone. This time of year, Everyone means everyone." 

Ruth went to bed after hugging the kids and Luke left with his family for the hotel after. The night went quiet and We cleaned up after the mess I knew was there. The sea of wrapping paper and bows tossed about leaving light reflections of light as we cuddled on the couch. The day gone so soon again. 

"So, did you like your surprise?"

"Yes." He smiled faintly and looked to me, "More surprised you took tomorrow off to so we can drive mom home."

"Sabía que lo preferirías. (I knew you would prefer it.)" I shrugged, "I just wanted to give you a real Christmas again. "Raf, cada Navidad contigo es una verdadera Navidad. Te necesito allí más que nada. (Raf, every Christmas with you is a real Christmas. I need you there more than anything.)" He had an arm around me, "He tenido Navidad en el extranjero, no es bueno para mí. Te necesito conmigo de ahora en adelante. (I have had Christmas oversea, it's not good for me. I need you with me from now on.)"

I could not hide that blush, he was proud of my rosy cheeks. Looking over the room and faintly seeing Christmas lights blinking outside, I tried to cool down as he chuckled and rocked me with every ruckus laugh. After a moment of silence, he nudged me gently with a smirk.

"We forgot our gifts. Luché para conseguir el tuyo ayer, lo abrirás y te gustará. (I struggled to get yours yesterday you will open it and like it.)" He used his forceful tone as a joke.

"Anything from you babe." I hid the smile as he raised a brow, "mine is by yours."

"Now, that is your kinda wrapping." He held up what I got him.

"No seas un idiota ahora. Lo envolví muy bien gracias. (Don't be a dick now. I wrapped that very well thank you.)"

He lifted both boxes and carried them over to our couch. With mine now in hand, we turned to face each other and tore the paper together. I spotted two boxes taped together, one small and the other a bit bigger. Pulling them apart, i opened the small one to find a gear looking piece of stainless steel that could spin around. Each little piece that stuck out had something wrote on it, so I looked closer. The center piece to hold it steady had a small arrow carved in it and the little pieces said Ask mom, Settle, Go to Trial, Execute, Plea Bargain, Not Guilty, Guilty, Sue, Drink on it... _**It spins and says... What is this?**_

"Decision maker. You just spin it and it tells you what to do." Blake glanced to me.

"You captured me well, ask mom and drink on it." 

He nudged me with his foot, "Keep going."

I opened the second bigger box, it was firm and a little heavy... Sounded like wood. I pulled the last bit of paper and smiled at a wood sign dark with burnt in words. **_The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers -Shakespeare Henry VI... Interesting choice._**

"Cute." I added.

"No, flip it."

I raised a brow but turned the block around and about cracked. _**C _ome_ back with more evidence. My motto at work. **_My lips curled and he was glowing, winning the game so far. Letting it go, I held the sign out to him.

"Ok, that's a good one. Now yours."

He pulled the paper back and caught sight of the box. It was seconds later that he was staring at the contents and confusion played on his face. Inside was two pair of socks, one black and one an army green.

"Socks." He blinked, "Two pairs of socks."

"Te quejas de no tener buenos calcetines todo el tiempo. (You complain about not having good socks all the time.)" I smirked back as he lifted one and stopped, "What?"

"What's in the sock?" He lit up and undid the hold to wiggle out a small folded stick shape, "oooh, what is it?"

He lifted it up and smiled as he read the side of the dark metal tool. Our initials are inscribed on the multi-tool, he mentioned needing a new one or a repair kit. His lips curled up then he looked at the other sock.

"Are you hiding things too?"

I hid the laugh as he undid it to find that there was another gift, a solar charge battery pack with a flashlight and luckily waterproof. He turned it on and flashed it in my eyes before sitting it down by the tool.

"Good choices."

"Glad you approve." I looked at the sign again before setting it aside, "Mine will be great at work on my desk."

"One question, did you really only buy one pair of socks in each color?"

"Ya están en el cajón de tu cómoda. (They are already in your dresser drawer.)" 

"Good, mine are kinda holey now." He pulled me up by my arm, "Wanna see?"

"I'll stick with the skin." I snapped his waistband before he almost carried me to bed, "Merry Christmas Blake."

"Merry Christmas Rafael." He kissed me softly before we ripped clothes and fell back towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/happy holiday/happy new year... All that jazz.


End file.
